Nos plus belles années
by Gatwey
Summary: Couple : DM/HG HP/GW PP/RW DG/BZ TN/LL Leurs plus belles années, deviennent leurs plus beaux souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir! Vous allez bien? Moi très bien. * On t'a rien demander* Oh chut! **  
**Oui, dans cette fiction, nous sommes deux à discuter. Moi et la petite voix dans ma tête! Enfin bref, cette fiction est basé sur le couple : Dramione.**  
**Alors! Pourquoi attendre? Voici le premier chapitre! **

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Pour vingt gallions.**

- Hermione! Tu fais quoi là au juste?

- Je mange pourquoi?

- Mais à cet heure-ci tu es normalement entrain de travailler! s'écria Harry.

- Merci! En clair je suis insociable?

- Non, mais ton service tu le reprends pas dans dix minutes?

- J'ai fini mon cher ami, je dois voir Pansy. Et toi tu fais quoi?

- Ah bon? Pourquoi? Je suis venu chercher Ginny.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... Dans une semaine c'est le mariage de Pansy et Ron, aurais-tu oublié? demanda Hermione, en souriant.

- Moi? Oublier le mariage de mon meilleur ami? Jamais.

- Donc tu avais oublié, je le savais! S'exclama-t-elle, en sautillant. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois transplaner, on se voit ce soir comme chaque vendredi?

- Oui oui, souffla Harry en repartant vers son bureau.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Oui, Hermione avait désormais vingt-quatre ans. Elle était pédiatre : un métier désormais admis dans le monde des sorciers. Kingsley Shacklebot, le ministre à trouver ça utile, et prometteur pour les enfants . Elle travaillait avec Ginny qui l'était également.  
Hum? Ah oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Hermione vas bien voir Pansy Parkinson. Et oui, Pansy est bien fiancée à Ronald Weasley, le Ronald que l'ont connaît! Pendant la guerre, Pansy, Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott ont combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre. Ah mais! J'ai oublié quelqu'un! Ce n'est pas grave, il va apparaître dans quelques instants. Reprenons : Hermione arriva devant une boutique assez populaire dans le monde des Sorciers. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la caisse :

- Daphné! Comment vas-tu?

- Super, et toi?

- Très bien, comment se porte le bébé?

- 'Mione, j'en suis qu'à mon deuxième mois, ria Daphné Greengrass. Mais il va bien merci, par contre Blaise est une vrai plaie.

- Il a fait quoi encore?

- Monsieur déboule dans le magasin avec un panier de muffin! s'exclama une voix derrière Hermione, tiens tu en veux?

- Pansy! Oui merci, dit Hermione en piquant un muffin. Mais pourquoi il a ramener ça?

- Parce que mon employée avait faim, et monsieur a je-ne-sais-comment su qu'elle désirait des muffins et il est apparu avec.

- Mais! Mon mari est un amour, répliqua Daphné, en souriant.

- Pff, mais oui mais oui. Alors Hermione tu te maries quand?

- Quand je trouverais un homme!

- Donc?

- Jamais. Finissait Daphné en mangeant son muffin.

- HEEEEEY! Vous allez voir! J'embrasserais le premier homme qui passera cette porte, dit-elle en désignant la porte du magasin. Et ceci sans broncher, s'il me repousse, je vous laisse me trouver un copain. Sinon je gagne vingt galions.

- Vingt.. Mais c'est de la fol...

- PARFAIT! J'accepte! Coupa Pansy en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre et à Daphné.

Cette dernière souri et comprit rapidement. Oh oui, elles vont en faire baver à Hermione. Et elles vont gagner ce pari. La porte du magasin fit un petit bruit et les filles fixèrent la porte. Une tornade blonde apparu en courant vers la caisse, déposant ses mains sur le comptoir et en s'agitant de partout. Daphné explosa de rire à la vue du visage d'Hermione, qui était blanche comme un linge.

- PANSY TU DOIS M'AIDER! UNE FOLLE ME POURSUIT !

- Ah oui? J'aimerais bien savoir qui cela peut bien être?

- MILICENT BULSTROODE! S'IL TE PLAIT! ELLE ARRIVE ELLE VEUT M'EMBRASSER! cria l'homme en panique.

- Hermione... tout de suite!

Hermione souffla et attrapa la cravate du jeune homme et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme regarda Hermione avec surprise et tourna les yeux vers la porte d'entrée, en voyant une Milicent Bulstroode énervée qui s'approchait de lui. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione.

- DRACO! COMMENT OSES-TU ME TROMPER!

- Il ne te trompe pas pauvre harpie, il est fiancé avec Hermione !

- Fianc... fiancés?

- Tout à fait! dit Pansy avec satisfaction.

Milicent Bulstroode fulminait... Elle se retourna vers Hermione et la toisa du regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui lança un regard noir. Il lui fit comprendre que ça ne sert à rien, qu'il aimait Hermione et qu'il ne veut plus la revoir. Milicent cria de rage et marmonna quelques mots avant de sortir du magasin. Hermione mit sa tête dans les paumes de ces mains et soupira. Qu'a-t-elle fait à Merlin pour que l'homme soit Draco. Elle releva la tête et sourit.

- Vingt gallions. Réclama Hermione en souriant.

- QUOI ? Vous avez pariez pour moi ? cria Draco, en regardant Pansy.

- Oui, et ça en valait la peine crois moi ! fit Hermione en rigolant.

- Tu as aimer mes lèvres Granger ?

- Et toi Malfoy ?

- Pansy, ce soir on mange chez qui ? demanda Draco en évitant le sujet.

- Chez Hermione.

- Connaissant Hermione, je suis sûre que ce qu'on va manger sera très bon ! s'exclama Daphné en touchant son ventre.

* * *

**Alors? Cela vous a plu? Je tiens à préciser que j'essaie de faire le MOINS de fautes possible.. Avec l'orthographe automatique etc...**  
**_* arrête de te justifier, et balance la suite!*_**  
**Eh oh! Bien, bien je poste la suite, quel plaie..**  
*******_ Je ne te permet pas de..*_**  
**CHUT! Breffons, j'espère que vous avez aimer. Je vous en serais très reconnaissante si vous laissez des reviews. Vous pouvez me contactez sur mon adresse email : **

**Bonne journée/soirée.**  
**Gatwey. ****_* et moi aussi* _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde! Comment allez vous?****_ *Ils vont très bien, tu peux mettre la suite maintenant?*_**** La ferme, c'est moi qui commande ici.**  
**J'ai fais la suite, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, sincèrement****_ *on s'en fou, viens au fait?*_**** Mais, tu veux pas te taire toi?**  
**Alors oui, trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre 2 ****_*eh bah enfin!*_**** Roh c'est bon!**

**(Disclaimer :**** JKR**  
**Rating :**** T****)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.  
**

Chapitre 2 :

Le soir était tombée, et la lune illuminait Londres. Dans un quartier moldus, Hermione qui était dans sa cuisine bougeait dans tous les sens. Dans son salon, Daphné et Blaise Zabini discutaient pendant que Pansy admirait les bouteilles de vin les yeux pétillant. Ron se leva du canapé, ennuyé et se dirigea dans la cuisine où Hermione sortait la viande du four.

- Je n'ai rien oubliée ? demanda Hermione en levant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Je ne pense pas, tu as prévue du jus de citrouilles pour Daphné ?

- Oui. Elle est où ta femme ? demanda Hermione.

- Dans le salon, elle admire les bouteilles de vin, dit Ron en observant la nourriture chaude sur les comptoirs de la cuisine. Je peux ?

- Sûrement pas ! On doit attendre ta sœur, Harry et Draco.

- On n'attend pas Théodore et Luna ?

- Non, ils ne viennent pas ce soir. Théodore à une surprise pour Luna. Allez ouuuuste ! Je viens d'entendre la sonnette, allez ouvrir !

Ron s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit délicatement. Il reconnu Harry et Ginny et bien sûr, une grande tête blonde derrière ces derniers. Il soupira et les fit entrer tandis qu'Hermione apportait l'apéritif. Harry et Ginny enlacèrent Hermione. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Draco qui l'a regardait, étrangement. Elle lui fit signe, de la rejoindre dans la cuisine et sous les yeux pétillants de Pansy, Daphné et Ginny, ils s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine. Hermione s'approcha des placards et y sortit quelques verres.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione, pourquoi tu me regardais bizarrement.

- Humm ? Pour rien, je regardais ta robe.

- Je le savais, je n'aurais pas dû la mettre, grommela Hermione en la baissant.

- Non ! Tu m'as mal compris, elle et très bien, mais…

- Mais ?

- Rien.

- Draco dit le moi !

- Je te trouvais juste sublime ce soir, dit-il en sortant de la cuisine pour rejoindre ses amis.

Hermione regardait la porte où Draco venait de sortir, et elle souri en rentrant dans le salon. Après un apéritif où les rires fusaient, ils se mirent à table. Une table étaient particulièrement dresser Le mois de Décembre est signe des fêtes de fins d'années. Des petits sapins décoraient la table, également quelques boules de décorations de couleurs rouges, or, vert et argent qu'Hermione avait parfaitement accordés. Après que les convives ont complimenter la table d'Hermione, ils se placèrent Daphné en bout de table, Pansy à ses côtés, puis Ginny. Blaise à l'autre bout de la table, Harry à sa gauche, Ron, Draco et enfin Hermione. Ils entamèrent le repas, chacun faisait leurs discussions. Les garçons parlaient de Quidditch, les filles de maternité tandis qu'Hermione observait Draco qui riait vivement. Il se retourna vers elle pour lui demander le sel quand celle-ci baissa la tête et posa son regard sur son assiette. Il arqua un sourcil et sous la table, prit la main d'Hermione et la caressa doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco qui continuait de rire avec les garçons. Hermione ne relâchait pas sa main, elle était trop douce pour qu'elle le fasse. Elle se contenta de resserrer l'emprise de sa main avec celle de Draco et mangea.

- Tu accouches quand Daphné ? interrogea Ginny.

- Six mois ! répondit Daphné, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi j'aimerais tellement tomber enceinte… marmonna Ginny en lançant un coup d'oeil vers Harry.

- Bientôt Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tu vas nous l'annoncer bientôt, dit Pansy en approchant son verre de vin vers ses lèvres.

Les filles gloussèrent sous les yeux attirés des hommes, qui les observaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Voilà ce qu'il te reste à faire Potter, mettre ta femme enceinte.

- Et toi, tu sors quand avec Hermione ?

- Depuis ce matin. Fit Draco en mangeant un bout de pain.

- QUOI ? dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Harry cracha le bout de viande qu'il avait dans la bouche, Ron tomba à la renverse de sa chaise tandis que Blaise eu un rire amusé. Les filles regardaient la scène en silence. Pansy continuait de boire son verre de vin – qu'elle avait remplit des minutes auparavant – et Hermione appela Draco en murmurant, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Pour réponse, il haussa les épaules.

- TU SORS AVEC HERMIONE ?

- IL QUOOOOOOI ? S'étouffa Pansy en recrachant son vin.

- C'est très drôle la situation là. Je ne sors pas avec Hermione. Répondit Draco en caressant toujours la main d'Hermione sous la table.

- Ron… Ron… Ron chéri lève toi. Dit Pansy qui s'était levé pour redresser Ron.

- Blaise arrête de rire ! Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? grommela Daphné les joues rouges de colère à l'attitude de son époux.

- Oui, la tête que… et …. Aaaaaaah ! Blaise explosa de rire, tout en essayant de glisser des mots mais en vain.

- On sort pas ensemble, finit par dire Hermione en lâchant la main de Draco et en ramassant la table.

Après cinq minutes, les invités s'en allèrent, mais Draco était resté pour discuter avec Hermione. Hermione ferma la porte derrière Daphné et Blaise et se dirigea dans la cuisine sans adresser un regard vers Draco. Ce dernier la suivi dans la cuisine, elle lavait les assiettes.

- Tu peux utiliser la magie.

- Je préfère façon moldus.

- Je vois, que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, je suis juste perturbée. Tu peux partir ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non, fit Draco en posant sa main sur le dos d'Hermione qui frissonna au geste, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu dors.

- C'est gentil, mais je peux me débrouiller. Répondit froidement Hermione.

- Mia qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? C'est à cause de la main ? J'aurais pas dû te la prendre ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

- Non c'est juste que… laisse tomber.

- Non explique moi ! Dit-il en la tournant face à lui.

- Quand… quand tu me caressais la main, dit-elle en murmurant les joues rouges. C'est… ça me faisait penser à mon père… il me le faisait comme ça.

- Faisait ?

- Il…. Il est mort, finit Hermione en pleurant.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle essayait de les arrêter mais en vain. Il l'a regardait, il ne le savait pas que son père était mort. Il l'encercla de ses bras et elle enfouissa sa tête dans le cou de Draco, son souffle chaud effleurait la peau de ce dernier. Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il contemplait son visage, ses petites tâches de rousseurs a peine visible, ses yeux marrons, son nez et sa peau délicate. Elle cligna des yeux deux fois, et il sû, à ce moment là qu'il devait l'embrasser.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un baiser tendre, passionné. Mais avant tout : un baiser d'amoureux.

* * *

**ALORS ? VERDICT? ****_* Fantastique! Fabuleux*_**** Oh merci, tu me flattes!**  
**_*Non mais je rigolais, je peux pas juger, c'est au lecteurs de le faire*_**** Merci pour le faux-espoir...**  
**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Laissez moi une petite review - je ne force personne! Tant que je vois qu'on lit ma fiction, ça me suffit largement.**  
**_*Quelle gentille petite fille*_**** Tu veux bien te taire?****_ *...*_**** Ah! Merci! **  
**J'ai plus rien à dire, j'ai fais le tour.. maybe... weeeeelll ! Bonne soirée/journée**  
_**- Gatwey**_


End file.
